theguitahheroefandomcom-20200214-history
TheGuitahHeroe Wikia
TGH, TheGuitahHeroe, commonly known as TheGoatHugger made a name for himself through his passionate music and his immaculate Undertale speedrunning on twitch.tv. TGH claims to be a pro golfer turned speedrunner. Before running undertale would play games casually on his streams or run games like Super Mario Bros 1 or Pokemon Red/Blue. TGH holds numerous world records for Undertale and holds the world record for The Legend of Zelda Links Awakening DX and the original Link's Awakening TGH is normally found in the realms deep in the mysterious land of Rhode Island and can be found yelling at Toger Weeds and cash registers worldwide. The TGH is mainly very calm but games like Wind waker or Pokemon Red or maybe even his twitch chat can trigger him. TGH's main predator is the rooster, or lack thereof. He still does not know why his mods think its funny to spam 200 messages in a row. TGH loves to drink coffee milk and flaunts the fact that it is New England's state drink. Other drinks the TGH like to enjoy include, angry balls, and alcohol and coke. TGH's favorite category is genocide because it obviously takes the most skill to speedrun. TGH has a twin and his name is Bong Boy who was revealed on his snapchat TGH's quotes of brilliance "Do you ever go up to a girl and stare at her chest and ask her, "Are your followers real?" (no link) "FUCKING UNLOCK MY ASS" ☀ https://oddshot.tv/shot/TGH_Plays/Uzohptt4hptEyonilMnHfNWn "Can somebody just take my life and just fuck it" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/WrongHerdOSfrog "She's out cold... but she's probably hot" -tgh talking about starsmiley" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/TenderDogDBstyle "STOP BEING SO DAMN GAY" (no link) "I am your neighbor LOUD MOAN" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/StormyYakDeExcite "How to bomb trigger? You shove ya middle finger up ye ass" (no link) "Don't tell me what I can and cannot speedrun. I'll speedrun ya fuckin mom" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/EnthusiasticMartenBleedPurple "We're goin aggressive... I don't know we might do condom skip" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/CloudyJellyfishMcaT "This is pussy whisky... pussy flavored whisky" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/PricklyCattleBatChest "Fuck Kel Mitchell" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/ObedientHerdDBstyle "DID YOU JUST SAY MEME GAME... I'm fuckin triggered" (watch the clip for this one its hilarious) ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/FantasticJackalPeoplesChamp "I find holes, and I enter them." ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/CrazyDonkeyBigBrother "I really mash a lot of fast" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/FunnyGiraffeKappaClaus "Install Papyrus" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/WildCamelShibeZ "Who's the fartest fight?" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/CleanAnteaterKAPOW "It was a jack" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/DifficultWolfShadyLulu "I don't know how to fuck" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/BrainyBisonArsonNoSexy "Titanfall 2, oh I don't watch movies, I can't remember the last time I saw a legit movie" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/GlamorousSnailOptimizePrime "Oh fuck, go, Go, GO, *drowns* *disappointed sigh*, Oh were back alright... ok alright ok" (funny ass reaction) ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/ElegantSwanPRChase "I'm not an oldster by choice" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/UnsightlyOryxResidentSleeper "No more fucking Puss in Boots" ☀ https://clips.twitch.tv/tgh_plays/DullAardvarkTriHard MEMES: TGH? What kind of a stupid name is that? I mean seriously who even watches this guy? He's bad at speedrunning, the games he runs are shit ( I mean seriously?!?! Undertale?!?!? How is that considered a valid speedgame?!??!), and his personality is awful I mean banning rip in your chat? Might as well be hitler. Stop streaming and go play golf cause no one gives one m8 Dude this guy can't even split why are you watching him? There is even an autosplitter for this game! How bad can you get? TGH more like CGH (Can't get splits) ughh I hate watching new people speedrun thinking they are good. Its like you can't even split stop talking!!! LADX wr is free how do you not have it! You must be more shit than I thought. Ughh can't even type anything in this guys chat without hurting his feelings. Stop being a pussy m8 I was only joking jesus. Now what are you going to do? Ban me? Low blow man, low blow. Dude control your chat its literally cancer. I mean look at all these people trying to ban me and make shitty memes. One guy even called me a cuck like that insult is so shit at least when you insult me do it right. Nobody is going to watch your stream with a chat as cancer as this cause your shit at games m8.TGH? What kind of a stupid name is that? I mean seriously who even watches this guy? He's bad at speedrunning, the games he runs are shit ( I mean seriously?!?! Undertale?!?!? How is that considered a valid speedgame?!??!), and his personality is awful I mean banning rip in your chat? Might as well be hitler. Stop streaming and go play golf cause no one gives one m8 TGH look like a discount Category:Browse